


Dodging Bullets

by grimorie



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mr. & Mrs. Smith Fusion, Cover identities, F/F, Gen, Romantic Comedy, Undercover Missions, undercover dating
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-17
Updated: 2014-11-05
Packaged: 2018-02-13 12:18:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2150472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grimorie/pseuds/grimorie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On paper, Sam Shaw is a successful New York doctor in a stable relationship with a successful software consultant. In reality, Shaw is a Government assassin, a little bored with her stable relationship until a new mission starts shaking things up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Mr and Mrs Smith AU.
> 
> All mistakes are mine but I'm only borrowing the characters and playing in Jonathan Nolan and Greg Plageman's sandbox.

The party was in full swing by the time Zoe noticed Robin Farrow enter the restaurant. Zoe excused herself from one of the people crowding her for favors.

She didn't like throwing parties but sometimes they were useful when she needed to connect to people, and one of those people were her elusive neighbors from across the hall.

"Robin, glad you can make it," Zoe greeted.

"Miss a Zoe Morgan party? Wouldn't dream of it!" Robin smiled widely and hugged Zoe. "I am sorry I'm late, work was killer."

"Don't worry about it, you haven't missed much," Zoe assured her and looked over Robin's shoulder, spotting another woman, her hair was pulled in a practical chignon with a slight frown to match. "Your better half seems to be in a mood."

Robin looked over her shoulder then grinned at Zoe, "And here I thought I was the better half."

"If you manage to cook a veal as well as Sam, I'd consider," Zoe said easily then she added, "Hey, Sam, we were just talking about you."

"I knew my ears were burning for a reason," Sam said then smiled at Zoe. "Sorry I'm late."

"Hi, honey," Robin greeted.

Sam rolled her eyes. "We just saw each other a few minutes ago."

Zoe turned to signal a waiter for drinks giving them time to talk. Sam and Robin were a striking couple and the very picture of a New York power couple. Robin, who was a head taller than her girlfriend, ran a small software consulting company and Sam was a doctor with her own thriving practice that was busy enough Zoe rarely saw Sam.

Considering Zoe's own line of work, that was saying something.

"I'm just saying," Zoe heard Robin say, "I thought we agreed to change the rug, I was thinking... Persian?"

"I don't see why it needs changing," Sam countered, "our rug looks fine."

"Because we've had it for two years, Sam."

"I don't see why that's a reason to change anything."

Zoe sensed this was an old argument that's going to continue on, she turned to them with a glass in each hand, "Try the wine, Robin, its a Merlot. Sam, I'm told this is the best scotch in the house."

"Thanks," Sam said, taking the glass and taking a swig. Robin took hers and shook her head at Sam.

"I don't know about you girls but my feet are killing me," Zoe said and turned to lead them to the table. Other people expecting to sit next to Zoe were disappointed when she took a seat at the very end.

Sam moved forward and took the seat across from them, Robin sat next to Zoe then gestured to Sam to move her bag. Sam rolled her eyes again but moved her bag to make way for Robin's.

"It seems like I've known you two for forever," Zoe told them. "But I hardly see you and Robin except in parties."

"Its been a while," Sam agreed, placing her scotch glass on the table.

Zoe felt a tug of curiosity about her elusive neighbors, and in her line of business that kind of curiosity straggled the line, sometimes it helped, sometimes it wasn't necessary, and sometimes it was dangerous but Zoe figured there was no harm in knowing a little more about Robin and Sam. "You know, you guys never told me how you got together."

Robin looked surprise, "You're right, I don't think it ever came up."

"How long have you two been together?" Zoe asked, curious.

"Three and a half--" Robin said, at the same moment Sam answered:

"Four years."

Zoe watched in amusement as they looked at each other, she may not be as close with them as she'd like but she knew them enough to know that they'd continue bickering if she didn't step in.

"And where did you two meet?" Zoe asked.

"Belarus," Sam answered.

"Minsk," Robin added, "Three and a half years ago."

" _Four_." Sam corrected.

* * *

**_ACCESSING ARCHIVE FEEDS_ **

_Minsk, Belarus Time stamp: 3 1/2 or 4 years ago_

"This is crap," Shaw kicked a broken bottle out of the way. "I can't believe Wilson's allowed to run an Op, he's had less field experience than _you_."

"Gee, thanks." Cole's voice came through the comms, loud and clear. "You know how it is, Shaw. Play the game."

Shaw grumbled. "I hate games."

"You making your own way out?"

"Yeah."

"Take care."

Shaw cut off the connection, triple checked everything and made her exit out of the building. The target was put down and the room was sanitized, nothing should trigger the alarm for Andrej Mickewicz's death until Monday.

And by then Shaw would be long gone, her exit was a plane ride under her cover and there was no need for her to hurry, all she needed to do was kick back and relax.

Everything was going well when she started to hear sirens, soon she saw uniformed police enter the lobby and began fanning out.

"Hey," She flagged the waiter, "what's going on?"

She could ask the waiter in Belarusian but her cover didn't know how to speak Belarusian.

"Police found Mikhail Chersky murdered," the waiter told her. "Now they are looking for any tourist traveling alone."

"Oh," she said, because that's what Sam Shaw, MD would say. "Thank you."

Shaw settled back, inside she was cursing up a storm. Someone took a shot at Chersky, Chersky was a big contributor and friend of the Prime Minister. Even if the President and the Prime Minister were at odds, this would bring them together, fast.

Worse the KGB were no doubt already involved and might also find Mickewicz in a matter of hours instead of days.

Shaw was going to have a long talk with Wilson and whoever was the dumbass government or operator involved in the Chersky assassination.

Shaw turned around to watch the police enter the hotel, accosting guests. She felt for her gun tucked away at the small of her back, deciding what the odds were for an escape.

She could take the police officers but the chase out of the city would be a bitch, and if Mickewicz was found along with Chersky the security forces would also shut down the airport and the habor.

The hotel doors opened and a woman entered the lobby. She was a head taller than Shaw, lanky and from the way she was scanning the lobby Shaw knew the woman was alone. And it was difficult to be a woman alone.

A police officer approached Shaw and asked in Belarusian, " _Miss, are you here alone_?"

She made a show of confusion as she kept an eye on the new arrival. The moment she turned around, Shaw caught her eye.

"Sorry, I don't speak Belarusian," she said.

The officer repeated his question, loudly and slowly, as if that would have helped. If Shaw really didn't speak Belarusian, she'd be a little insulted by that.

More officers entered after the woman and immediately started crowding her.

" _Are you alone?_ " The police asked the woman. She ignored the man and turned a smile at Shaw.

"No," the woman said, answering the officer. "I'm not."

This sealed it for Shaw, she took her bag from under the table, stood up and stepped forward to address the police, extending a hand to wave them away. "It's okay, it's okay, she's with me."

The woman strode forward, caught Shaw's hand but instead of linking their arms, the woman slid her arm around Shaw's waist. Shaw's eyebrow rose slightly. Well, Shaw was going to pretend to be the woman's friend but girlfriend would also do. Especially since the appreciative look the police levelled them, made it clear that there won't be any more questions.

Shaw flashed a practiced smile at the police officers and guided her new friend away from the lobby. As Shaw an the woman strode away, the woman asked, "So, my room or yours?"

"I checked out a half our ago," Shaw told her new friend.

The woman grinned at her, "My room then."

The woman led her to the cramp elevator, an officer followed them into it and gave them a look before Shaw tightened her hold on the other woman. The moment the elevator doors opened, the woman tugged Shaw to her room.

The floor already had a unit of police officers sweeping through it, demanding papers. Shaw shut the door and pressed her back against it. The other woman locked the door and pressed her ear against the wood then smiled at Shaw.

"I'm Robin," she said extending her hand to Shaw.

Shaw took it, "Sam."

"Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you," Shaw returned and noticed Robin was still holding her hand. Robin smiled at her, and Shaw found herself returning the smile.

Later after the storm passed, after the police collected their usual suspects, and the KGB rattled cages, Shaw sent out a coded message to Cole alerting him of her situation. She looked over and saw Robin watching the windows, they could leave the room but Shaw didn't want to risk it, there was an oppressive silence around the city.

No one in their right mind would want to go out in the streets.

Shaw's exit was fucked but at least she had company. Usually Shaw had a hard time maintaining conversation but she found it easy to carry on a conversation with Robin. They had raided the minibar and Shaw positioned herself on the floor near the coffee table.

Robin set up her laptop to play music and the music drifted around them. "I think we ran out of beer and the mini bottles of alcohol," Robin said looking through her minibar.

"Got a better idea," Shaw opened her bag and made sure to avoid the secret compartment that hid her submachine gun and pulled out a bottle of vodka she was planning to smuggle to the US.

But, eh, Shaw can always come back and buy a new one, also she knew how to roll with the punches.

"Impressive," Robin said with a laugh, bringing two glasses to the table.

"I used to be a girl scout," Shaw told Robin.

She uncapped the Vodka and poured her new friend a drink then raised her glass: "To dodging bullets."

Robin clinked the glass against Shaw's, "To dodging bullets."

Robin drank her Vodka, her eyes never leaving Shaw's... and Shaw had an idea where this night might lead. The music from Robin's laptop changed, and Shaw watched as Robin placed the glass on the table.

"You're a girl scout, but can you also dance?" Robin stood up, her hair fell over left eye. She walked to the center of the room, looked over her shoulder, eyes dark, the smouldering gaze beckon to Shaw.

And suddenly the whole tenor of the evening changed and Shaw can feel it charge the air with something as the music began to play, slow and languid with a beat Shaw can feel on her skin.

Shaw took a long pull from her drink as she watched Robin move to the music. Shaw turned over her empty glass and walked to Robin slowly.

Robin raised her arm, seemingly lost to the music. Shaw caught Robin's hand and tugged until Robin fell into Shaw with a gasp. The jolt of Robin falling into Shaw reverberated in her whole body.

Shaw felt the burn of the alcohol, the heady mix of a successful mission, and now here, the pleasant physical buzz of being close to a beautiful woman. Shaw wrapped an arm around Robin's waist and tilted her head up, Robin met her halfway slanting down to kiss her.

The kiss was soft, careful but the pulsing beat of the music thrummed through Shaw and Shaw opened her mouth, into hungry, searching kisses, seeking the taste of alcohol in Robin's mouth.

Robin's hands wandered around her back and suddenly Shaw found herself walking Robin across the room but at the last second, at a sudden percussion beat of the music, Robin turned them around and Shaw felt the back of her knees hit something and Shaw fell back on to the cushions.

Shaw took a firm hold of Robin's shirt and Robin fell but Shaw twisted again and Robin looked astonished as she found herself on the bed.

Shaw propped herself up and smirked down on Robin but then Robin pressed a knee between Shaw's legs and Shaw found her tactical advantage give and wobble as Robin surged up to slant a kiss into her.

Robin pulled back briefly, and returned the smirk to her, "You don't think its going to be that easy, do you?"

Instead of answering, Shaw leaned down and caught Robin's lips in another bruising kiss, letting her desire dictate their movement, her hands spanning across Robin's ribs and when the beat of the music changed, Shaw changed and surged with it.

This wasn't the most dangerous mission Shaw's ever been on, it wasn't the most dire but still the edge of danger, of almost getting caught by the police burned into Shaw and it gave the night an extra thrill and Robin seemed to be equally affected.

Somewhere there was a niggling in Shaw's gut, that this was just going to lead to trouble but Robin bit down on her neck and all coherent thoughts flew from her head.

* * *

If Shaw were honest she really didn't expect anything to come out of the night. She wasn't a stranger to one night stands and she had an exit planned.

If she were even more honest, Shaw enjoyed the evening with Robin more than she thought she would but in the cold light of day, Shaw accepted the night before for what it was.

Cole was efficient and at midnight, just as she was about to drift off to sleep, loose limbed and tired, Shaw received a text message that Cole had booked Dr. Sam Shaw a new flight back to New York.

Shaw's cover held and that meant, the government found a scape goat and as a show of confidence they were letting normal operations resume.

All that's left was for Shaw to get dressed and slip away to the airport to wait for her flight.

It was a good excuse as any to slip away.

She opened her eyes and stared at the lamp they'd somehow overturned the night before and just when Shaw was about to inch away she felt movement from the other side of the bed then another shift and creak on the floor as Robin stood up.

Then for some reason, instead of sitting up herself, Shaw closed her eyes and pretended to be asleep. She heard the creak of the floor boards and then she felt Robin's eyes on her. Shaw made sure her breathing was even and her face was slack and relaxed.

A minute passed and Robin was _still_ staring at Shaw and frankly, it was getting a little creepy. Just when Shaw thought she couldn't handle another second and was about to pretend to wake up there was a knock on the door, Shaw heard the patter of Robin's feet and the sound of an opening door.

There was a murmured conversation and Shaw decided it was time to 'wake up', she turned over on the bed and blinked at the morning light.

"Hey there," Robin greeted with a wide smile. Her hair was all over the place and Shaw felt a strange feeling of satisfaction at seeing that. Robin wore a white night shirt fell a little over her legs in a way that drew the eye but it was what Robin was holding that made Shaw sit up. "I was hoping to wake you up with breakfast in bed."

"Breakfast in bed sounds great," she said, even when she had been contemplating giving Robin the 'thanks for the wonderful night' speech a few seconds ago.

Robin put down the tray on the bed, Shaw pulled her legs away to make space for Robin as she sat down at the edge of the bed.

"Try this," Robin said, handing Shaw cup of coffee with a sweet smile. Shaw took the offered cup and because she was taught it was polite to return a smile, so Shaw gave her a brief smile before sipping the coffee.

Her eyes widened and pulled the cup away in surprise and looked at Robin, "This is actually good."

"I know the manager of the hotel," Robin revealed and grinned, "He owed me a favor."

"What kind of favor?" Shaw asked looking at the food: sausage links, fruits and breakfast rolls.

"Oh, nothing life threatening."

Something about the way Robin said it made Shaw look up. There was a crooked smile on Robin's face and this time Shaw felt herself smiling for real. The morning light fell on Robin, highlighting the brown of her eyes, Shaw put down her coffee, took breakfast tray and placed it on the night table. Robin watched her with interest, especially as the covers shifted and Shaw leaned forward, caught a fistful of Robin's shirt and pulled Robin to her.

"I think," Robin said between kisses, "I'm beginning to like Minsk."

"Its the coffee," Shaw agreed said then she bit Robin's lip and there was a lot less conversation after that.

* * *

"Okay, what's with you?"

Shaw swivelled her chair to face Cole. "What?"

"You, something's up with you. You're usually focused." Cole gestured, "Now its like you're not even here."

"I'm here," she said, defensive.

"Oh, yeah?" Cole countered, "what was the last thing I said?"

"Filing our receipts for the expense report," Shaw said, "Before that you said you forgot to file for a leave and now HR is all over your ass." She smirked, "Want me to go on?"

"Yeah, yeah, you're great at multitasking, stop showing off."

She shrugged, "You asked."

Shaw wiggled her pen around, one of the more boring things about her job was the paperwork that came with it, that's one thing movies don't tell you: covert ops involved a lot of paperwork from the After Action Reports, expense reports, to assuring the HR department you were alive and you need to get paid.

"Is this about getting into the program?" Cole asked, referring to the new Program that's being set up.

The Intelligence Support Activity has and always will be a covert military unit within the Pentagon but recent conflicts pushed the Activity Operators into a more urban environment and with that in mind, the Activity began setting up a new program that would train their operators to become 'invisible'.

Someone who looked and operated like a Citizen as they were sent out on missions. It was a game right out of the CIA's playbook and involved a lot more Tradecraft that didn't involve trigger pulling.

Shaw prided herself as one of the best operators in the Activity and she felt slighted when her name didn't come up as a potential member of the new team.

Especially since she has an established cover and a legend, getting recruited in the new team would mean limited tactical support but with a greater degree of freedom, and the chance to run her own Op without someone like Wilson breathing down her neck. Shaw found herself wanting that kind of freedom badly but Wilson kept blocking her play. He was all support when she was around but she knew he was the one person that lobbied her off the program.

Shaw's ace in the hole was Hersh. Hersh was Control's Operations and his 2IC, but he was also Shaw's training officer back in the day. If Shaw can get Hersh to recommend her, then half the battle was won except he all but told Shaw she wasn't qualified.

"This new team is blacker than black, you're invisible and in order to do that, you have to appear to _be_ a Citizen, Shaw. And you're just not the type. You're like me, a soldier."

Shaw scowled at Hersh's analysis.

Shaw was going to prove Hersh wrong.

"No," Shaw said,answering Cole's question. "Not this time."

She looked at Cole, considering if she should tell him. They've been partnered for five years, they had a rocky start but after several close calls they've built a bond forged in fire. If there was one person she was close to trusting it was Cole. "I think I got set up."

Cole, who was scanning a few receipts sat up, alert. "Set up where? Do you know by whom? Was it the Belarus job?"

"Easy there, soldier." Shaw said, "Not that kind of set up."

He frowned, looking confused.

"When I was stuck in Minsk I made a... friend in the hotel--" Shaw saw the confusion fade into a smirk and she continued before he could say anything, "and it turned out she was also in the same flight I was in." She frowned, "Actually her seat was right next to mine."

Cole winced, "Awkward."

It took a second for Shaw to say, "...yeah."

Shaw remembered the surprise at seeing Robin take the seat next to her, if Shaw were the suspicious type, and she _was_ , Shaw would think Robin had something to do with the seating arrangements.

But then Robin did this thing with her tongue and Shaw decided to shelve that thought for a later date. It seemed like today was the later date.

Cole's expression changed from amusement to a knowing grin then he lifted his hand and made a fist, "Bump this."

Shaw eyed his fist in distaste, "No."

But Cole kept his fist up in the air.

"You can forget it, I'm not going to bump that."

"Tough luck, its in the rule book, if a friend offers his fist for a fist bump, one must bump this." He wiggled his fist. "So, bump this."

"How about if I break your arm instead?" she threatened.

"I know you can but what will you tell Hersh?"

Shaw scowled. Cole knew she had to be in Hersh's good graces if she wanted to bypass Wilson and run her own ops. Reluctantly Shaw tapped Cole's fist.

Cole grinned triumphantly.

"We done?"

He waved at her regally, "Continue."

"You're a pain in the ass."

"So," he began when Shaw refused to talk, "you got laid."

"Well, yeah." Multiple times, in confining spaces, and all through the international dateline but Shaw didn't say that.

"Then what's bugging you?"

"Don't you think it's a little convenient we were in the same flight, assigned the same seating arrangement?"

"Oh my god," Cole gasped, "Alert Control, you're compromised!"

Shaw's scowl turned into a glower and she swivelled away from Cole. "I knew this was a bad idea."

As soon as she did she felt Cole turn her seat back to face him. "Okay, okay, I'm sorry. I promise, I'll stop being an asshole."

Shaw sullenly glared at him, the unfortunate side effect of being partnered for so long, Shaw's glare had lost its threatening effect on Cole, or not lost, dulled because she can still scare him if she really wanted to.

"I don't get why you're so bugged about sharing the same plane as your girl--"

"She's not my girl."

"-- since she lives in New York, maybe she booked her ticket before she met you. Sometimes coincidences happen."

"I ran into her outside my favorite coffee shop. _You_ don't even know my favorite coffee shop." She paused knowing Cole had a smart ass comment but all he asked was:

"Did you tell her where you lived?"

Shaw shot him a look, "I'm not an amateur. I haven't even told you where I live."

"And that hurts, Sam."

"She said her building was across the street."

"And was it?"

"I checked," then reluctantly, "and it was."

"Shaw, coincidences happen."

"I don't believe in coincidence."

"How about fate?"

"I'm going to barf all over you."

Cole laughed. "Alright, alright. But let's just say it was coincidence, alright? And seems like you made an impression on her."

Shaw narrowed her eyes and then finally, "We're going out this Friday."

"And that's what got you twisted around?" Cole said then in exaggerated sympathy, "God, your life is the _worst_ , you have a date!"

"Shut up." Shaw mumbled. "You know I don't do relationships."

"Does she know that?"

"It never came up but I'll tell her on Friday."

"Okay, then."

"Okay." Shaw agreed.

"Okay," Cole repeated but he was staring at her.

"What?" She demanded, what was with people and staring.

"Is there any reason why you can't try to be in a relationship with her?"

Shaw squinted at him, "Didn't we just go over this?"

"Yeah, yeah, I know you're Miss Love 'Em and Leave 'Em but hear me out." Cole raised his pen, his universal sign for shut the hell up and listen. "You told me Hersh needed proof you can be a Citizen, right? What better proof can you have than getting into a relationship?"

She stared at Cole, "That's the stupidest idea I've ever heard, I can hear how that conversation is going to go: 'Hey Hersh, recruit me in your new super secret club, I have a girlfriend proof that I can have a life.'"

Cole made a sweeping pointing motion, "Exactly!"

"No."

"Hey, you're the one who wants to get into the program so bad you're willing to jump whatever hoops Control throws at you. It can't hurt to try."

"One: I _don't_ do relationships, Two: I don't _do_ relationships."

"Because your last attempt crashed and burned so bad you almost set the entire Eastern seaboard on fire?"

Shaw started to swivel her chair around but Cole kept a hold on her chair. "I'm not listening to you."

"Just consider it and there must be something you like about her because you're talking to _me_ about your mysterious hotel friend." He pulled his hand away, "You're not the type to get roped into things you don't like, so think about it. Especially since you do want to be in Control's super secret spy club. It won't hurt to try," He shrugged as he turned back to his work, "what's the worst that could happen?"

* * *

The worst that could happen was that Shaw was actually enjoying herself. Actually, legitimately enjoying herself. Robin told her to dress casually, they met at Shaw's favorite coffee shop. Shaw arrived ten minutes early as a force of habit, to scope out the place before she settled down on a table that faced the door.

She spotted Robin the moment she entered the coffee shop and Shaw took a moment to appreciate Robin's look, the crop jacket, the white shirt, the tight pants. It was casual in all the right ways.

"Hey," Shaw said, moving to greet her.

"Hi," Robin returned with a shy smile. Shaw was struck at how different she was from the confident woman she met in Belarus. "Are you ready to go?"

"Depends on where we're going."

"You don't like surprises?" It sounded more like an observation than a question.

"I'm not a big fan of surprises," Shaw admitted. Considering surprises tend to get you dead in her line of work.

The smile turned crooked and it was the smile that had Shaw leaning close. "Trust me."

It was as cheesy and corny a date Shaw feared it would be and yet it also wasn't. Shaw had to admit, it all had to do with the company, also the copious amount of beer helped. They walked around Coney Island, Shaw even got to try out the stupid shooting gallery where she had to pretend she didn't know how to shoot the broad side of a barn.

Then it was Robin's turn, she took up the toy rifle and hit most of the targets, the teeny metallic clang sounded each time. Shaw felt her professional pride prick, by the end Robin missed twice. The guy manning the booth handed Robin a small stuff animal.

Robin noticed Shaw's stare and said, "I grew up in Texas."

"I want to try again," Shaw said, shoving money towards the guy.

"Remember to aim," Robin advised her.

"I'll try to remember," Shaw said then brought the you rifle up and squeezed the trigger. Every target Shaw aimed at fell, spinning back and forth until everything went down, then she sighted down the targets that were going slightly faster than the others and fired.

They all fell down with a teeny clang.

"We have a winner over here!" Announced the man in the booth.

Robin looked at her, impressed.

"I'm a fast learner," Shaw told her with a smile that was a hair, just a hair short of being smug.

Robin accepted the gigantic stuffed raccoon and kissed the side of Shaw's head then whispered to her in a low, suggestive voice that was anything but chaste, "That's what I love about you, you're _very_ open to instruction."

Shaw shivered at Robin's breath in her ear then she pulled away with a knowing grin and began walking ahead of Shaw.

Night fell quickly and a black car drove them back from Brooklyn to Manhattan where they had dinner at a Ramen place in the 52nd street. Shaw liked how low key and casual the date was. Cole's words played around Shaw's thoughts and dammit, she's beginning to consider.

Robin didn't seem to mind when Shaw fell silent, she talked enough for the both of them to fill the silence. As Shaw slurped down the ramen Shaw realized she liked Robin's chatter.

Robin was an interesting mix of sweet, interestingly forward and unpredictable, like now. Robin checked her watched and said, "We have to get going."

"Where to?" Shaw found herself fumbling for her jacket as Robin stood up quickly.

Robin grinned, eyes dancing."What do you say about walking in the rain?"

Shaw tipped her head in confusion, there wasn't a cloud in the night sky. "What rain?"

Then Robin led Shaw to a few backstreets and into an alley. Shaw felt her guard go up at this peculiar route, her eyes wandering around until Robin stopped before a door and knocked.

The door opened a crack, Robin waved her hand and the door opened fully. The kid at the other side of the door looked at them nervously but Robin handed the kid some money.

"Ya gotta be out of here in an hour okay?"

Robin handed the kid another crisp set of bills. "We were never here."

He eyed the money, grabbed it and disappeared.

Robin took Shaw's hand and led her further into the room.

"Miss Farrow," Shaw drawled, "did you just break the law?"

Robin flashed her a grin, "Several."

She reached another door, pushed it open and pulled Shaw into the room, there was a low dim light in the room. Robin pulled Shaw closer until they were flush against each other then Shaw inhaled sharply when she felt Robin slide her hands into Shaw's back pocket.

Shaw opened her mouth to say something when it began to rain. Water fell in droplets around them, instinctively Shaw put up her hand to keep dry, it took several seconds for her to realize that while it was raining around them, they weren't wet.

"What...?"

"It's called the [Rain Room](http://random-international.com/work/rainroom). We can walk around the whole room, wherever we go, we won't get wet."

True enough, when Shaw extended her arm, palm up water stopped pouring, this was _cool_. Shaw found herself appreciating the artistry and technology that must be behind this.

Shaw tilted her head up to look at the ceiling to figure it out but Robin intercepted her and lowered her head to kiss Shaw, when Robin pulled away Shaw chuckled, "You know, you don't have to try so hard to get me back into bed, right?"

Robin laughed. "I didn't want to presume also I did want to take you out."

Shaw wrapped her arms around Robin's neck, "For future reference, then.'

Robin kissed Shaw and murmured into her lips. "Duly noted."

Maybe being in a relationship with Robin wouldn't be so bad. Shaw did enjoy Robin's company and why not kill two birds in one stone? She'll enjoy what she had with Robin while it lasted even if it would probably crash and burn spectacularly in six months.

* * *

**Three and a half years or Four years later...**

Shaw watched the steam blow out of the teapot and then when it started whistling in earnest, she took the teapot off the stove. She looked up and saw Robin enter the kitchen wearing a robe, she had the newspaper, dropped it off on the counter before grabbing the cereal.

"Zoe's party was nice wasn't it?" Robin asked as she set their bowls on the table.

"Yeah," Shaw answered, handing Robin her coffee. "What did Zoe want to talk to you about?"

Robin accepted the coffee mug, she was scrolling through her tablet then blinked at Shaw, "What?"

"What did Zoe want to talk to you about?" Shaw repeated, talking around the cereal in her mouth.

"Don't talk with your mouth full," Robin admonished. Shaw gave her a flat stare and crunched on the cereal with extra zeal.

Robin's eyebrows twitched but said instead, "Zoe has a client, needed help with his system's security. I told Zoe I'll look into it."

Shaw nodded.

After breakfast Shaw entered their shared bathroom, the bathroom was large with a walk in closet where they both had their own spaces, and it had a double sink vanity so there was no waiting.

Shaw let the electric toothbrush work as she scanned the newspaper if any of her op made it on the news. Out of the corner of her eye, Robin moved to her sink and hung her robe on the hook, the robe slipped from the hook and fell. Shaw watched Robin contemplate the robe before going back to open the tap.

Shaw rinsed her mouth then said, "You gonna pick that up?"

Robin hummed.

Shaw shook her head and went to the closet to change, the thing was, even if it were a walk in closet, the space was still narrower than Shaw liked and when they were both in the closet together, it was a tight fit.

"We still need to talk about the rug," Robin reminded her as she took out her own clothes, her elbow hitting Shaw's shoulder.

"Watch your arm," Shaw said, grabbed her coat and moved out of the closet. "And we already talked about the rug."

"How about a new painting?" Robin asked.

"What's with you and changing things up?" Shaw asked, slipping on the coat.

"Nothing, I just think we need a new look."

Shaw looked at their living room, she preferred a more minimalist look but Robin hired an interior decorator, for the most part the decorator did their loft justice but Robin's on a kick lately and it was starting to look kitschy than modern. "It has a new look, several new ones."

Robin pursed her lips. They entered the elevator together. Elevator muzak filled the silence as Robin became preoccupied with her phone and Shaw did the same, when the elevator dinged and opened to the lobby they both made a move to leave but Robin moved first, they stopped. Robin glanced at Shaw until finally, Shaw waved for her to go first.

The doorman greeted them a good morning, Robin leaned down to kiss her. "Dinner's at eight."

Shaw sighed internally. It always is. "I'll be there-- here."

Then they both walked on opposite sides of the street, Shaw to her office and Robin to her own.

Just like they do every single day. Shaw moved her shoulder, it had a slight twinge from where a meat head white Supremacist tried to pop her shoulder out of alignment before she crushed his balls with her steel toe boot.

Maybe Robin had a point about changing a few things up.


	2. Chapter 2

Shaw's office was a modest Medical practice in Brooklyn, her cover Sam Shaw, MD was an ENT. Shaw regarded her cover with a caustic kind of sense of humor.

It was a cover in the sense that it only told half her life story because she _was_ a Medical Doctor until she washed out of her Residency.

Sometimes Shaw pondered what would have happened if she chose to become a Trauma surgeon instead of insisting in rotating as an ER Doctor.

Her life would be different. She would still be a doctor but not this kind of doctor where the most threatening case was the common cold, she also wouldn't be an operator for a clandestine government agency.

"Good morning, Doctor Shaw."

Shaw looked up and stared at the bright eyed and bushy tailed man on the reception area. "Good morning."

"You have an appointment later at five with Mrs. Cross." He handed Shaw a piece of paper.

"Great, thanks--"

"Philipp with an extra 'P'."

"I'll remember that," she said, smiling tightly then moved to her office as soon as she did, the door to Cole's office opened and he joined her.

"Howdy, partner."

"Are you watching Westerns again?" Shaw demanded.

"No," Cole said, defensive, "can't I just greet you in a creative way without being accused of anything?"

Shaw raised her eyebrows, by the time they reached her door he said, "Fine, maybe one John Wayne movie."

"Who's the new guy?" Shaw asked.

"Philip with a 'P'?" Cole made air quotes, "Carla left two days ago, she said she got an offer from a new start up."

Shaw rolled her eyes before she pressed a button and all the shades went down, while the lights opened and a white screen rolled down from the ceiling. "That's the fifth in six months."

"This place isn't exactly the most conducive for growth," Cole said with a shrug.

"Didn't I say to hire a terrible receptionist? Terrible receptionists stay where they are as long as they get paid."

Cole sat on his chair. "What's you're definition of a terrible receptionist?"

"I don't know, Cole," Shaw raised her hand in exasperation, "terrible. They file their nails while you talk to them and they don't answer the phone, then they'll give you a smart ass answer when you try to get them to do their job."

"You're describing Gina and you fired her, remember?"

"I do remember and then I un-fired her."

Cole grabbed a file from Shaw's desk. "If I recall Gina told you, 'No take backsies!' And walked out on us then _I_ had to play receptionist for a month, that's on top of my _real_ job as an analyst."

"Gotta admit, you were great at it."

"Funny, you're funny, Sam. I'm going to call Robin and tell her how _funny_ her girlfriend is."

Shaw pulled up a chair to face the white screen, "Let's just go do our real job before Mrs. Cross arrives and I have to look down her throat again."

Cole let out a laugh, "I'll bet she'll love that."

Shaw balled up a paper, one of her fake medical reports and tossed it at Cole's head. "Stop it."

"She has a crush on you, you know that, right?"

"I look good, of course she has a crush on me, can we focus now?"

" _We_ are _focused, Agent Shaw._ " Pennsylvania Two's disembodied voice floated from the screen.

If Shaw had it in her to be startled, she would have jerked back in surprise, as it was she recovered smoothly but not before she covertly kicked Cole's shin under the table.

" _Ow_ ," Cole hissed and leaned down to rub his shin.

"Sorry, sir." Shaw fixed her posture. She didn't expect Pennsylvania Two on screen, usually their latest target would occupy the screen together with mission details and intel.

The few times Penn Two made an appearance the missions were what could be generously described as harrowing.

Penn Two waved a hand, it also seemed like he was fighting a smile. "At ease, Five Alpha."

"Surprised to see you, sir." Shaw remarked.

"We have an urgent situation brewing, Agent Shaw." Penn Two leaned into the camera, filling the screen with his face.

Shaw could count on one hand the number of times she saw Penn Two in person. The first time Shaw saw Penn Two he was talking to Wilson, and for once the smug son of a bitch looked cowed. She briefly entertained the thought he was Control.

Control was the Activity's mysterious Director, no one knew what he or she looked like. The Activity was one of the few covert intelligence agencies that protected their Director's identity. There was paranoid and there was paranoid.

Shaw studied the man something in the way he carried himself told Shaw he was a bureaucrat. Shaw dismissed the idea that he was Control, she would be disappointed if it turned out Control was a suit and tie guy, a bureaucrat.

Hersh appeared next to her and told her who the man talking to Wilson was, he wasn't Control but he _was_ somewhere up there in the chain of command. Hersh called him Pennsylvania Two.

"There's a matter of National Security," Penn Two informed them, his voice low, "and Control needs it handled well. Your new target is a hacker who goes by the name 'Root'. according to Research Root was responsible for the Null worm virus in '08."

Cole's head rose, he was typing furiously on his laptop. A tech thing, and whatever got Cole's attention, got Shaw's attention too.

"The Null worm?" Cole repeated, "that thing infected over 8 million computers and smart phones in under a week."

"You sound impressed," Shaw noted.

"From a computer nerd standpoint? That's pretty hardcore. It's like the Jason Bourne for you Spec Ops types, or like a medical miracle except the opposite of helpful."

"We've recently received word the hacker has branched out into domestic terrorism." Penn Two continued after Cole's geek out. "Chatter indicates whatever Root has planned. It's big."

Information about Root began scanning through Shaw's tablet.

"Your mission is to find Root and neutralize him by any means necessary."

"Understood, sir."

Penn Two nodded at her and closed the communications.

Shaw felt the beginning of excitement course through her, it was better than coffee. Adrenaline was kicking in. It always did when a new mission started, it was almost atavistic. The thrill of the hunt, and she had a new prey in her sights. She cued up the information on Root, there wasn't much about it.

A few viruses under the hacker's name, there was a note indicating the hacker was also a suspected hitman with few deaths linked under his name but where the hacker's photo was supposed to be there was only a question mark.

"Root," she said, testing the name out loud, tasting the name of her prey on her tongue. Shaw's got a target now and she won't stop until she has her bullet in Root's body.

* * *

There was a thing about making your cover identity your life, her handlers warned her about the toll lying constantly would take but lying's never been something that troubled Shaw.

The one thing they never impressed upon Shaw was the difficulty of living with another person.

It's the little things that began to bother Shaw, she's had relationships before but almost all relationships ended before they ever reached the state where they start living together.

Living with someone else, while pretending to be someone else had its own difficulties. Shaw had to learn to navigate sharing the same space and compromise her own routines to accommodate Robin's.

The honeymoon period lasted a year, when both of them had jobs that took them out of the country. Robin had some software projects that took her abroad, and Shaw's missions were based around Europe, Middle East, and Africa.

As Shaw secured her new assignment in the Catalyst team and established her legend more of her missions were based in or around the US. Unlike the CIA the Activity wasn't prohibited from operating on US soil.

This was when the little things about Robin started to present itself back when they were just dating or starting out she could ignore it. Robin wasn't exactly sloppy but tended to leave things where they were, Shaw didn't used to mind picking up after her.

It became annoying when it always happened.

And, somehow, in terms of house hold duties Robin fell into cooking and its not that her cooking was bad, it was just repetitive and... bland.

Shaw looked at the food it looked better than the others. "This looks good. You do something new?"

Robin smiled at her, she cut her food into pieces, "I added peas."

"Right," Shaw said, poking the beef, "Its the greens." She took a bite, she chewed slowly and it was still bland as hell. "Can you pass the salt?"

"It's in the middle of the table."

Here's the thing about the table. Robin insisted getting a long wooden dining table even if it were just the two of them in the stupid loft.

' _It will be for when we have guests, Honey!_ ' Robin had said. Shaw reluctantly agreed, but they almost never had guests over only Cole, his girlfriend at that time, and Zoe, and that was only because Cole insisted she throw a party.

Shaw looked at the small salt and pepper shaker right at the center of the table. No, it actually looked like the salt and pepper shakers were a little closer in proximity to Robin. "That's the middle of the table?"

Robin widened her eyes and nodded, "It's between you and me."

Shaw narrowed her eyes at Robin.

* * *

"You could just offer to cook," Cole said, they slogged in the sewers. Shaw was going to have to take five showers before she returned home.

"I have offered to cook but the one time, the _one_ time I was late, she played this weird passive aggressive thing. So she cooks now."

They shone a line on a pipe above their head, Cole took out his tools and asked,"What mission was this?"

"Miami."

Cole paused, "Wait, the one where we ran into an Irish gunrunner and an ex-Team guy?"

"The one with the dramatic flair for explosives, yeah, that one." Shaw said.

"You and the Irish woman seemed to hit it off."

Shaw gave Cole the side eye, "What are you trying to say?"

"You could make other friends aside me you know," Cole struggled with the wrench, Shaw raised an eyebrow.

"No thanks, I have enough friends I can handle."

* * *

Shaw was aware she was no saint, she has an anger management problem. She liked resolving her anger with copious amounts of gunfire and bloodshed (Hersh assigned her a shrink after one incident). She also knew she can be an asshole about organizing things, something she picked up from the Corp.

But there was some things... that just... if Robin were another person, she would have strangled her.

Just like now after a long day trudging the sewers, going head to head with a burly corrupt Force Recon team Shaw just wanted to sleep goddammit.

Shaw switched off the light on her side of the bed, punched the pillow to make it less bulky and she closed her eyes but the light from Robin's tablet distracted her. "Robin, could you--"

"'Five more minutes."

Shaw groaned and turned over with a pillow over her head. Robin's five more minutes turned into an hour.

"Go to sleep," she growled at Robin.

"Nearly done--"

Shaw grabbed the tablet and dropped it on her side of the bed.

"That's just rude." Shaw could almost hear the pout in her voice.

"Go the fuck to sleep."

Robin slid an arm around Shaw's waist.

"Hell, no. I have an early start tomorrow."

Robin left feather light kisses on her neck, "Don't worry, honey, I'll be quick."

"I'm serious, I have an early start---" Shaw made the mistake of turning over and Robin slanted a kiss to her and Shaw found herself reciprocating despite her better judgement. Just as she was about to roll them over Robin pulled away.

Shaw blinked, "What."

"You said you have an early start tomorrow," Robin said in a voice that affected innocence. Her tablet was back in her hands, "Goodnight, Sam."

Then Robin turned over, fluffed her pillow and slept.

Shaw stared at Robin in disbelief but she was not moving, and Shaw knew from experience Robin slept like a goddamned log. Shaw dropped to the bed in frustration, grabbed her pillow and considered smothering Robin in her sleep, before turning over and attempted to sleep.

* * *

"You look like a zombie," Cole remarked. They were on a different mission, the hunt for Root temporarily shelved with a top priority mission. A gunrunner was smuggling in high grade explosives into New York, the kind of high grade explosives the military didn't want in the hands of common street thugs.

A wannabe Russian gangster rushed at them, instead of using her gun Shaw met him head on, grabbed his collar and slammed her head into the guy. The explosion of pain on her side was nothing compared to the one the gangster felt as the bridge of his nose caved.

Shaw dragged him down and brought her knee up until his whole face was red with blood.

"Trouble in paradise?" Cole asked as the gangster curled up in a fetal position and began to cry.

Shaw turned a glare at Cole then moved ahead bringing up her submachine gun.

"Trouble in paradise," Cole muttered behind her.

* * *

Shaw was on her day off. On both her jobs, even Robin was home and they spent a quiet Sunday together. Well, relatively quiet. Except for Robin who just. wouldn't. stop. tapping.

"Stop tapping."

Robin stilled her hand and slapped the table, "I'm bored."

Shaw put down the magazine she was reading. Honestly Shaw wouldn't have minded the tapping if Robin stuck to a beat but she kept changing it up, and at one point it seemed like she was tapping out morse code. It was distracting.

"You were the one who suggested 'No Screen Sundays'," Shaw pointed out, "You said 'it would foster togetherness, Sam.'"

Robin made a face, "This wasn't what I expected when I suggested no screen Sundays."

"What _did_ you expect?" Shaw moved forward. Instead of meeting her halfway Robin sprung out of the couch, and to Shaw's bewilderment presented something to her.

"Twister?" Shaw said, reading the label. "You want to play a game of twister?"

Robin pushed the coffee table away, scraping the floor and making Shaw wince. "It'll be fun."

Shaw loved games but this was ridiculous.

It seemed Robin sensed Shaw's reluctance then added, "It's strip Twister by the way."

The problem was they were both competitive and it took hours before one of them conceded, and in a game of flexibility and endurance there was no way Robin was going to win. Until Robin cheated.

"You cheat," Shaw said through gritted teeth, holding on to the side Robin elbowed. It was her goddamned rib, and it was still healing from when some ass knocked a lead pipe into it.

Robin followed her on the way down, and said before kissing her, "I know."

* * *

The hunt for Root wasn't as productive as Shaw hoped. The hacker knew to cover his tracks well. The only thing Cole could tell her about Root was that Root's code was 'complex'.

Then at quarter to seven Robin called:

" _Honey, can you pick up a bottle of wine before you get home?_ "

Shaw pressed a button and the blackout curtains went up. "What kind of wine?"

"Something dry we can bring the Russells."

The Russells were their other neighbor on their floor. Karen and Adam Russell, modest brokers in New York loved throwing a party or two. Shaw managed to escape the invitations the Russells kept throwing their way but last Sunday she was trapped in an elevator with Karen, and there was no way to escape especially since Robin agreed to go.

If she knew maintaining a cover meant sitting down while she tried to make nice to every Stepford family in the block and drinking watered down alcohol, she wouldn't have been too keen to join the Catalyst Program.

Zoe Morgan was the only one she could stand, and that's because she led a moderately interesting life.

"Okay, I'll make a stop," when Shaw dropped the call she saw Cole looking at her in amusement. "What?"

"Just really weird to see you so domestic."

"Its my job to look domestic," she answered then grabbed her coat. "Philip with a P left a half hour ago. I give him five days tops."

Cole mumbled something but Shaw ignored him. Shaw bought the bottle of wine she promised and just as she was about to step out, it started to rain.

Agent Shaw didn't mind a little rain. _Doctor_ Shaw, who spent time buying the right clothes for her cover, and spent money on dry cleaning, did. This was one of the days when she wished she brought her car. It took her ten minutes to flag down a cab and by then her pants were soaked.

(Robin installed an app in Shaw's phone, something that could get her a cab in a second and while Shaw liked the idea of getting a cab faster than other people, she still didn't appreciate that it could tell her exact location to anyone. Shaw had Cole uninstall that bugger the same day.)

"Raining hard, Doctor Shaw," Gary the doorman said, stating the obvious.

"Yeah, its really pissing rain," she muttered, shaking off the excess water from her umbrella. Shaw registered the look of shock on Gary's face and smirked to herself as she entered the elevator.

She opened the door to the loft, smelled the food Robin was cooking. She took off her coat and put the umbrella on the hanger.

"Hi, honey," Robin's voice drifted from the kitchen. Shaw looked around, she didn't know how Robin managed to know when she arrived home.

It annoyed Shaw and made her suspicious enough she requested an Activity surveillance team to sweep her home. As much as Shaw hated having some of the tech boys going through her house she appreciated being alive and bug free more.

They found nothing but the building surveillance camera and one lousy spy cam pointed toward the Russell's door.

(Apparently Karen Russell had some trust issues regarding Mr. Russell.

"She's not the only one," Cole muttered. Shaw 'accidentally' broke his headphones a day later.)

"You look like a drowned rat," Robin said in greeting.

"Nice to see you too," Shaw gave her the bottle of wine. "Chardonnay."

Robin studied the label, "Good vintage."

"I'm going to change," Shaw announced and made a beeline to their room and stopped short. A painting of a large tribal mask glared down at her. It sure as hell wasn't there when she left the loft this morning. "What the hell is this?"

"Oh," Robin stuck her head out the kitchen then walked into the living room, "I bought a new painting. You like it?" Robin walked closer to tap the painting. "An old guy had his hands on it, I stole it right from under his nose."

"It wants to murder the room, Robin," Shaw gestured at its dark glaring eyes. "It wants to kill everything in this room right now."

Robin tipped her head to the side. "So you don't like it?"

Shaw breathed in. It was a new thing Doctor Marquez, Activity shrink wanted her to do. She breathed in through the nose and slowly let her breath go until the urge to bludgeon something tapered away.

"I thought we said we'd wait," Shaw said in a calm voice.

Robin stood straight one hand on her hip, "If you really don't like it, just say so and I'll take it back."

Shaw glanced at the angry mask glaring at her with murderous intent. "I don't like it."

There was a slight twitch of Robin's eyebrow. "You'll get used to it."

"No, I won't."

"Let's keep it for a few days."

"I'm not going to get used to an angry mask glaring at me like it wants to kill me," Shaw said slowly, enunciating each word.

"You're the only one who looks murderous."

"I wonder why." Shaw said through gritted teeth.

"Five days, and if it still gives you the creeps--"

"It doesn't give me the creeps."

"--I'll return it."

Shaw breathed deeply and hoped to breathe out her anger or whatever Zen crap Dr. Marquez wanted her to do.

"Okay," Robin said breaking the silence and smiling at her. "I'm glad we agreed."

Shaw was going to kill Dr. Marquez.

* * *

The party with the Russells was a dud just as Shaw suspected, and it played out like a Stepford movie with Karen and Adam greeting them at the door in a sing song, "Welcome, neighbors!"

Karen gushed about their dresses.

"You have a lovely dress too," Robin returned.

Shaw raised the Chardonnay bottle, "Here, I think you'll like this."

Adam took the bottle from Shaw's hands and said, "Excellent vintage!"

The Russells ushered them in the living room, there were already other people in the room.

"Everyone," Karen called out and gestured to Robin and Shaw, "Robin and Sam are here, you all remember them? Robin works for a small startup and Sam is a doctor in Brooklyn!"

Shaw froze, a step shy off the living room and Robin bumped into her. The downside of her cover identity was that people tend to ask questions about whatever recent aches and pains they were experiencing. Especially mothers with babies. Shaw suddenly felt like there was blood in the water and sharks were circling her.

Women holding babies zeroed in on Shaw and eyed her like she was prey.

Robin walked in front of her, blocking Shaw's view of the predatory mothers. "Hi, Sheila! Justine looks adorable! How many months is she now?"

"She's five months," answered the auburn haired woman.

Shaw backed out of the room to look for something strong to drink and found a few guys crowding around the bar. Shaw walked up to the bar, Adam noticed her immediately, "Something to drink, Sam?"

"Got anything strong?" Shaw asked.

"Would Scotch do?"

"Sure."

Adam took the bottle and began pouring drinks, all the while talking about mortgages and things Shaw didn't care about.

"How's the practice?" Jim or Jack asked.

"It's doing well," Shaw answered. They were making small talk. Shaw hated small talk. "How's the stock market?"

And then he began to drone on about interest rates, Shaw checked out of the conversation, only nodding when she noticed him looking at her expectantly.

"...then I went to the golf course and tweaked my back," he said, catching Shaw's attention.

Shaw didn't miss the appraising stare he gave her during his whole boring story. "I can recommend a good physical therapist for you. He's excellent. Excuse me, I have to bring this to Robin."

She grabbed a wine glass and turned around before Jim or Jack could say anything else, or before she could stab him with the wine glass.

Shaw entered the living room Robin already has the whole room charmed, and distracted enough not to notice Shaw. Robin accepted the wine glass from her just then Susan from the floor below made a distressed noise.

"Shoot," Susan exclaimed. "Should have worn a rain coat..."

Susan looked around, Shaw moved back discreetly from her line of sight.

"Can you hold her for a second?" Susan asked Robin.

Robin looked surprised at the request.

"Just for a second," Susan begged, pushing her baby into Robin.

"What? No."

"Please?"

"I'd really--"

"No, please just---" Susan all but dropped the baby on to Robin's lap. Robin hurriedly placed her wine glass on the coffee table.

"Sure," Robin said and Shaw watched Robin gingerly take the baby from Susan.

"She likes you!" Karen cooed, magically appearing from wherever she disappeared from.

Robin held up the baby, inspecting it as if it were an alien creature, she caught Shaw's eye, her eyes widened and quickly looked away.

Knowing Robin's kick lately, Shaw made a quick about face and left the room, hoping Robin didn't get any ideas.

* * *

An hour into the party Shaw felt exhausted, she was tired fielding all the medical questions flung her way ranging from runny nose, bowel movement (how people think that was appropriate while she was scarfing down deviled eggs she didn't know, and Cole called her socially inept. Even Robin looked grossed out at that question), to joint pain.

Robin sidled next to Shaw and whispered, "Ready to get out of here?"

"I'm so done, I'm over cooked," Shaw answered after polishing off her drink.

Robin chuckled, "You and food."

They made their good byes and as soon as the door closed behind them Shaw kicked off her heels and she sighed with relief as her feet felt the carpeted floors. Robin scooped Shaw's discarded heels and handed them to her.

"No more parties," Shaw told Robin.

"Okay," Robin said, opening the door to their apartment.

"Okay?" Shaw asked, skeptical. Lately, all they seem to do was argue so this quick assent was suspicious.

Robin nodded, "I've reached my quota, also I'm about to get busy from various projects."

"The Zoe thing," Shaw remembered.

"The Zoe thing and some others," Robin sat by their bed leaning back. Shaw took off her earrings. Shaw became aware of Robin staring at her, "You do look good in that dress."

Her dress was a simple number, something that wouldn't be out of place among their neighbors. Shaw looked back but Robin was already standing, pulling her hair out of the bun and for a second she was unsure she heard Robin at all.

"Thanks," Shaw said. She paused when she saw Robin hesitate for the briefest moments as if she wanted to say something instead Robin completed her turn and entered the walk in closet, and the moment was forgotten.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay, but hopefully the length of the chapter makes up for it! Also, a couple of Easter Eggs for those who caught it:
> 
> 1\. Shaw and Cole's terrible personal assistant Shaw fired was Gina Linetti of _Brooklyn Nine Nine_  
>  2\. The Irish gunrunner and the ex-Team guy are Fiona Glennane and Sam Axe from _Burn Notice_  
>  3\. And, yes the painting of the mask and the whole interaction was an homage to that scene in _Buffy the Vampire Slayer_ where Joyce Summers brought home a zombie mask. 
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed!


End file.
